


Spying and Arresting the Batbrothers

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: On their first mission in Gotham, the Team accidentally mistook the civilian identities of the Batbrothers for gang members.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Spying and Arresting the Batbrothers

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

The team are all sitting around the lounge room, having a movie marathon. When suddenly the female robotic voice echoed through the cave, signalling Batman's arrival. I glance over at my brothers, before letting out an annoyed huff _Please tell me that he's coming for a mission, I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE SPRING GALA_ , while Batgirl gave us a small smile filled with sympathy, because of course, SHE doesn't have to go. The rest of the team, looked between me and the rest of the Bat-Family, with confusion yet before they could voice their question to us, Batman summons us to the debriefing room.

When the team walk into the debriefing room, we saw the holo-computer showing three different photos of teens. I instantly recognised them as the new gang, that's only made up of teenagers, that is running wild in Gotham. "These are Jake Daniels, Liam Finch and Jay Marr" Batman spoke in his usual gruff voice.

"That me guess, you want us to find this hologangs and put them away in prison" Kid Flash spoke up, pushing his way to stand in front of Batman.

"No" Batman glared at Kid Flash as he spoke, causing the mustard themed superhero to shrink back. "These people are already in prison, your job is to find others from their gang and bring them here for questioning."

"No offence Batman, but why are we doing this not you?" Aqualad questions in his usual calm voice

"Because I have something important I need to do, and this can't wait," Batman answered, turning around to leave. "Oh and one more thing, because this will take place in MY city (Batman is way too territorial for a bat, he should be Wolfman or something), Batgirl will be in charge and Nightwing, Robin and Red Robin will not be joining as they will be with me doing something else." I let out a groan of frustration as Batman says the last part. Why does Batman HAVE to remember the fact that we all agreed that we would go to the Spring Gala? Sighing, I wave bye to the team while mouthing good luck to Batgirl before walking towards the Zeta Beams with my younger brothers in tow.

Sighing I walk casually to the changing room and swap my Nightwing suit for a tux. Sighing once again as I fixed the tie and walk back out to the Batcave. "I still don't get why we have to go to something as stupid as a gala to celebrate the beginning of spring, it's not like there's gonna be no spring next year," Damien growled glaring at the tux via the Batmirror, Tim named it not me.

"Because Dami, we need to keep up our image even if it is stupid," I respond whilst kneeling in front of Dami and doing his tie for him. I roll my eyes at the mini Batglare thrown at me before I ruffle his hair and walking over to the clockavtor, okay... this was named by me. But come on the elevator is hidden inside a clock. I smirk slightly at the annoyed look on Dami's face as he, Tim and Bruce all walk over to me before sanding next to me on the elevator. Sighing in annoyance for what feels like the hundredth time that day, as the clockavtor slowly began its ascendant. "Dami, leave your weapons home, we're going to a Gala not going on patrol." I let out a sigh of relief as Dami takes out his knives and places them on the weapon's holder on the side of the wall. After a small batglare from me and Bruce, Dami quickly places his famous katanas onto the holder as well, along with every weapon he was hiding inside his tux.

Walking out of the small space and into Bruce's office, I turn around whilst sitting on the oak desk. I turn to stare at my family as they tumble out of the Clockavtor and the Grandfather clock slides back into place. "Dick, get off of my desk" Bruce ordered, as he strode out of the room, Tim and Dami in toll. Rolling my eyes, I push off of the oak desk and follow my brothers whilst brushing off of invisible dirt. Without another word we walk out of the manor and hop into the awaiting limo.

"I still don't get why we have to go to this Father" Dami whined as the Alfred started the car.

"Because Demon, the Wayne family are the honoured guests of the Spring Gala, which means we all have to go" Tim responded, not looking up from his phone. I roll my eyes and stare out at the fleeting landscape outside the heavily tinted windows and tune out the rest of the argument. Way too soon, we arrive at the Gala. Begrudgingly I hop out and put on my best fake smile. After introductions are done I make my way to the edge of the Gala with my brothers on either side, kinda reminding me of bodyguards. When all of a sudden all of our phones chimes at the same time. Quickly I open my phone to see a group chat with the team.

~🦇Batgirl🦇 added 🎽Nightwing🎽, 💻Red Robin💻 and 🗡Robin🗡~

🎽Nightwing🎽: So why did we just get added to a group a chat.  
🔹Blue Beetle🔹: Because... umm.  
🦇Batgirl🦇: Because Wing, this is the group chat for the mission, don't ask and Cassie though it would be a good idea if we added you guys seeing as you guys know the city best, besides me.  
💻Red Robin💻: Okay... don't expect us to talk though, we're very busy.

I snicker slightly at the last comment. We were doing absolutely nothing, just standing against some trees at the very edge of the Gala.

🔸Guardian🔸: Hey guys there's some type of formal dance, thing going on at Gotham Park, we are right outside and the Bodyguards are giving us dirty looks.  
🎽Nightwing🎽: That's the Spring Gala, VIP only, there's no way you can get in through the front entrance, but still see if you can check for anyone suspicious.

Subconsciously, I glance around at the people at the gala. "Dick, you don't think that someone here could be a gang member do you?" Tim asks whilst taking a step towards me and whispering so no one could overhear our conversation.

"I don't know, but there could just keep a lookout, Bat-" I notice some girl around my age starts to walk towards us. " _He_ would kill us if we didn't see anyone at the Gala." Tim and Dami nodded in response just as the girl reaches us.

"Hey -" The girl is cut off as Tim rolls his eyes at me, before dragging me away whilst muttering something about me not being interested.

😠Superboy😠: I think I see three people who are looking suspicious, at the Spring Gala, requesting back up.  
〽️Wondergirl〽️: We're on our way Superboy.  
🧜🏿♂️Aqualad🧜🏿♂️: How many are there  
🔸Guardian🔸: Three in total.

I glance up at Tim with a frown before glancing around at the Gala, trying to find three people.

🔹Blue Beetle🔹: What do they look like, we're on the roof beside you.  
😠Superboy😠: They are three males, all in suits, they all have black hair and blue(?) eyes.

I feel my stomach sinking, as I glance up towards the roofs and see my team glaring holes at us. "Crap" I mutter, glancing over at me in confusion, as I never swear Tim and Dami follow my line of vision and stare up at Superboy and the others.

"This is not good," Tim mutters in response.

🏹Artemis🏹: Hey they're the Wayne brothers

Glancing down at my phone, I glance back up at the group of superheroes on the roof before the best idea I've ever head comes to mind. Turning around so my back is to the team I motion my brothers to get on our personal group chat,

🤸♂️Dick🤸♂️: So, the others think we are the gang members, why don't we prank them?  
🤓Tim🤓: Oh and how do you suppose we do that  
🤬Jason🤬: Wait, who thinks your gang members.  
😕Damian😕: The team think our alto egos are gang members.  
🤬Jason🤬: Wow, so how are you gonna prank them.  
🤓Tim🤓: That's what I said,  
🤸♂️Dick🤸♂️: So, me Tim and Dami act as suspiciously as possible, then we leave, telling Bruce obviously so they think he's in on it too, and then we met up at an abandoned warehouse where Jay meets us as himself, and I don't know what else from there.  
🤓Tim🤓: This is gonna be epic...  
🤬Jason🤬: I'm heading over now.  
😕Damian😕: Let's do this.

We all smirk at each other before switching back to group chat, I quickly read the messages but there all pretty much just commenting on our behaviour.

⚡️Kid Flash⚡️: What are we waiting for let's go and snag them.  
🎽Nightwing🎽: Negative, you don't know for sure their gang members, and if they are they could lead you to others.  
🦇Batgirl🦇: Nightwing's right, we'll just follow them for the time being. If we learn nothing then we will report them to Batman as a precaution.

My smirk widens, before Tims phone chimes and he nods at me. Taking a deep breath I walk as casually as I can towards Bruce. Nodding at everyone as I pass I quickly find myself beside my adopted father. "Hey Bruce, me and the boys are headed out to met with _them_ " I point emphasis on them hoping he'll think it's the team. Bruce sighs but nods before turning around to talk to someone else. Turning around I walk back the way I came before picking up my brothers on the way out.

🤦♀️Miss Martian🤦♀️: Superboy what did they say  
😠Superboy😠: He said; Hey Bruce me and the boys are headed out to met with _then_  
〽️Wondergirl〽️: They must be meeting the other gang members.  
🔹Blue Beetle🔹: Wait does that mean that Bruce is in on it too

I glance sideways at my brothers before we all snicker at the comments, they were, after all, playing right into our hand. Tim gets another message before taking the lead. After ten minutes of walking and the occasional snicker because of the comments from the team we finally reach our destination. Tim walks up to the old rusted door, as me and Dami stand guard. Three loud knocks echo around the silent street before the door creaks open. Surveying the scene before me, purposely ignoring the team before backing up slightly and spinning around and walking inside of the warehouse. Jason stands directly in the middle of the room a case full of something grasped in his hand.

🧜🏿♂️Aqualad🧜🏿♂️: They're making a trade  
🎽Nightwing🎽: Stop them.

Not even two seconds after the text, Superboy drops through the roof as Miss Martian floats through the new hole in the roof. Impulse runs through and the steals the case, as Kid Flash trips us and cuffs us. Tim and Jason glare at me from their position on the floor, whilst I just shrug in response.

"You're coming with us" Artemis announces as Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Bumble Bee forces us up and leads us into the bioship. Hearing a familiar sigh and tilt my head just enough to see a confused but still slightly amused Batgirl. I smirk slightly at her before sitting down next to my brothers. The ride to the mountain is silent, and a couple of minutes before we enter the mountain they blindfold us. Ten minutes later we are tied to three chairs with a very confused league standing before us. Wonder Woman raises her eyes at us and I shrug to the unasked question.

"Umm... I'll call Batman" Flash finally breaks the silence, though the statement sounds more like a question, when no one goes to stop him he walks off. After a few minutes, Flash comes back to stare at us creepily. I glance back at my brothers to see them, I watch with amusement as Tim and Jason pressed together, I mean they are dating, we're not blood brothers btw. And with Dami sitting on the other side of me. Once I catch the eyes of my brothers, we all start to snicker, trying not to laugh, though it's obviously failing terribly.

Just when we manage to stop snickering the zeta beam lights up and announces Batman's arrival. There's total silence as Batman takes in the scene before him before turning to the team for answers.

"This is Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Al Ghul Wayne and Richard Grayson, we believe they are members of the gang of teens" Aqualad answers with his usual calm voice. Batman stares in silence, obviously waiting for more. "We found them acting suspiciously at the Spring Gala before they left the Gala and went to an abandoned warehouse where Jason Todd met up with them with a suitcase, which we have yet to open." Aqualad finished before frowning. "Oh and we think Bruce Wayne is somehow involved as they told him that they were going to met them"

I smirk at the last part before screaming yes. Everyone looks at me weirdly, welllll the team minus Batgirl does. Batgirl and the League sigh obviously figuring out that this was a prank and my brothers laugh along with me. When Superboy growls at me, I shrug before answering; "Operation Troll was a success." That made the Team even more confused, it was fucking hilarious.

"Bring me the suitcase," Hesitantly Impulse walks up to Batman, the suitcase in hand. Batman slowly opens the suitcase, only to be rewarded with the heavenly aroma of Alfred's cookies.

"Don't even think about it, old man" Jason snarled at the hungry look in Batman's eyes. "Alfred made them for us, not you so keep your grumpy hand off."

"Or what" Artemis retorts still thinking there were drugs inside the case.

"We'll tell," I say in a sing-song voice, I silently cheer in victory as Batman slowly closes the suitcase before throwing the suitcase at my head, which I easily caught. Now I know I was restrained when we got here, but we all managed to undo the knots in at least five minutes of being here. Shocked gasps came from the team, who thought we were still restrained and after being here, I mean they weren't even well tied it was like they were begging us to escape, eye-rolls came from the league... plus Batgirl. Batman grumbles something before turning around and walking back to the zeta beam.

"Did they just, I think they did." Kid Flash spoke up.

"What did they do, Baywatch?"

"They just broke Batman" That caused the entire league to join in with our laughter.

"Hey Dickie-bird" Jason yelled, making me turn my head to face my younger brother. "Best idea you've ever had," At that moment, Batman came back into the cave. With a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You shouldn't drink wine with coffee Father" Dami commented, staring at the coffee. I'm pretty sure that was Batman's thing, wine coffee.

"WHAT" The team yelled in unison. Oh did I mention the fact that Batman told us that we are finally allowed to tell the team our identities, noo? well, there you go.

"Hey Dick, look at that, the only time the team is in sync is when they're looking like headless chickens" Tim teases, while I just chuckle.

"Hey idiot, you know you just insulted yourself, and two of your brothers and me," Batgirl says in an annoyed tone. "And don't you dare laugh at this, Grayson"

"One, last names is Dami's thing, and two, sorry Babs." I reply cheekily.

"Wait, they know your secret identity?" Blue Beetle asks shocked.

"Of course we do, we're the amazing Bat-brothers" Jason replies cheekily.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Batgirl mutters as every single member of my team, besides Batgirl, faints.


End file.
